


Mile High Club

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, sex in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick loves falling almost as much as he loves flying.  But he loves flying with Superman even more.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> For Mechformers on tumblr as part of the DC Secret Santa.

Falling was best with your eyes open. Seeing the ground rush up towards you was heady, but it kept you solid and, if one may say so, grounded. You could judge your fall and when the right moment was to pull out. Dick had technically passed that point one second ago.

A blue and red blur swooped down beside him and scooped him up.

“Nightwing!”

Dick beamed up at Superman’s face. “Hi!”

Superman sighed. “I thought you were a jumper.”

Dick laughed. “No, just a faller.”

Superman flew them up to the roof of the building Dick had leapt from.

“And when were you going to stop falling?” he asked.

“When you caught me.”

Superman blushed, just a little, but it was enough for Dick. He wrapped his arms around Superman, noticing how he hadn’t let him go yet.

“You know, you could just call,” Superman said.

“What’s the fun in that,” Dick said.

Superman shook his head. “Sometimes, you’re just like Bruce.”

Dick smiled. “But I’m a more fun version.”

Superman laughed. He adjusted his hold on Dick. “All right. Where do you want to go now?”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Take me flying!”

“Up, up, and away!”

Superman took off, zooming up into the air, then slowing down once they were well above Gotham.

“So,” Dick said as they flew. “What brought you to Gotham?”

“You,” Superman said. “I heard your heart racing. I thought something was wrong.”

Dick grinned and hugged him. “Nothing’s wrong anymore.”

Superman bent to kiss Dick’s forehead, but Dick was quicker and caught his lips instead. Superman blinked in surprise, but didn’t pull away. Dick wrapped his arms tighter around Superman’s neck. Superman floated a little higher.

“Dick,” he said when he finally broke the kiss. He looked Dick over as he carried him bridal-style, and it suddenly occurred to him that Dick was no longer a boy, but was, in fact, quite a grown young man. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen.

“Yes?” Dick asked, when Superman hadn’t said anything else.

“What would you like to do?”

Dick kissed him again. “This is nice.”

Superman lowered Dick’s legs, shifting his position until he had one hand under Dick’s round ass and his other in the small of Dick’s back. Dick didn’t seem to mind his feet dangling. He just held on tight and kissed him.

Dick moaned into his mouth, sending a rush of heat down into his belly. He pulled Dick closer, gently easing his leg between Dick’s thighs. Dick began grinding on him like that was the permission he’d been waiting for.

Superman kissed down Dick’s cheek to the collar of his suit. “I miss your old costume,” he said, hoisting Dick up a little higher. “You were much easier to access.”

Dick laughed brightly. “Disco will never die.”

He let go of Superman, trusting that he would keep a hold of him. Dick dropped one hand down Superman’s firm back, and with his other hand cupped his balls. Superman groaned and pressed his leg up between Dick’s. Dick squirmed, rolling his hips to get as much friction as he could.

“Hold on,” Superman whispered. In a flash, he had their suits off, both pressed into tiny balls in his hand.

Dick shivered at the sudden change in temperature and cuddled closer to Superman’s natural sun-baked warmth. He stroked Superman’s cock, its hot hardness pressed against his own. Dick panted, the thin air starting to get to him. Superman flew them a little lower, still high enough to be out of sight from any stargazers.

“Superman?” Dick began.

“Kal.”

Dick smiled. “Kal. Kiss me?”

Superman kissed him and pressed his groin against Dick’s. Dick wrapped his legs around Superman’s broad frame. Superman rutted against him, moving fast enough to vibrate against Dick’s cock. Dick moaned loud and high, arching back in Superman’s arms. His orgasm hit him with a rush, his eyes closed, his throat bared. Superman leaned forward and kissed Dick’s neck, holding him close as his own orgasm came.

When Dick came back to his senses, he was dressed again and floating with Superman above the rooftops of Gotham.

“Kal?”

Superman nuzzled his cheek. “Dick. Beautiful spring bird.”

Dick purred and kissed him. “Stay and help me patrol?”

“What will Batman think?”

Dick shrugged. “It’s my patrol.”

Superman smiled. “How about joining me in Metropolis?”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to. Go by air?”

“Is there any other way?”

Dick kissed him again as Superman flew them back to Metropolis.

Falling may be best with your eyes open, but flying was best with them closed. Especially in the strong arms of Superman.


End file.
